First Impressions Change Everything
by Living The Dream Baby
Summary: After Miley's latest scandal, Nate's parents have gone off to pick his next girlfriend to save his reputation. Nate's in love, and Alex doesn't know who to choose- Nate or Dean. Who will she choose? My first story give me a chance! Nelena/Smitchie!
1. Ouch to Meet You

Hey everyone! I'm new to this so give me a chance!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story

Nate's POV

I checked my phone for any texts from Miley Stewart. We've been really distant lately. We never have time to see each other anymore since Jason, Shane, and I was filming G.R.E.Y. But I get breaks from all that, and I call her every time I get the chance. She always says that she's busy. Busy doing what? She's done filming Hannah Montana by the time I get my breaks. Manny is probably brainwashing her into being one of her. From what I see in magazines (I don't read them, I only see the covers and watch ET to see what's going on) she seems like she's having a pretty laid back life, except for those pictures she took half naked. Not very good for her reputation, but I'm still dating her. That's not the point, though. She always has time for Manny, just not me.

Well, of course I always have Shane, and Jason to help me out. During my lunch break, Shane was flirting with Mitchie over the phone so I couldn't go to either of them. Jason was talking to the director about adding something about birdhouses into the show. I still have like 5 minutes until we get back to filming, so I tried calling Miley again. "Hello?" Miley answered. "Hey, Miles! How are y-""Hey, Nate. Listen. I'm sorta busy right now. So-""You can't talk…" I sighed. "Sorry! Oh, bye got to go!" She hung up. I sighed again and pressed end on my cell.

Alex's POV

Yay! We're having an extra break because there are problems with the script! I tried calling Mitchie, but her phone was busy. Probably talking to that Shane guy she keeps talking about. "Ha-ha. Nice move, Mitchie" said a guy passing by her that was on his phone. So that's Shane? Wow what a coincidence because he just came from the set next door. I've never actually met the people who were filming G.R.E.Y. Well I guess today will be the day then. I looked around. My brother Justin was talking to my younger brother Max. Well it looks more like arguing really, so they should be too distracted to notice me. "Justin, peanuts aren't nuts! They're peas! "Max said, matter-of-factly. "Max! Just because peanuts have the word 'pea' before 'nuts' doesn't mean they're peas! Do they taste like peas? NO." Justin snapped, obviously tired of this conversation. I rolled my eyes and walked straight passed them.

As I entered the set, I saw someone sitting at a table all alone looking sadly at his cell phone. I walked over to see what's wrong. Just as I was right behind his chair, he pulled his chair out. I was sent flying to the floor. I closed my eyes, and waited to hit the floor. Then, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up. I sighed in relief. "Thanks," I said. I looked up and saw the person's mesmerizing brown eyes.

Nate's POV

I checked my phone again for a text from anyone, really. No one. I pushed my phone into my pocket and angrily pulled out my chair. I felt as if I hit something, hard. I turned around and saw a girl falling. As a reflex, I grabbed her arm and puller her up. She sighed and said, "Thanks." She looked beautiful, with her dark hair and eyes accompanied by her angelic figure. She looked up and saw my face, giving me a better view of her own. Could I be falling for her? Already? But I like Miley! Wait, like? No, no, no, no! I like Miley! I was so frustrated now. "Yeah whatever," I said, and walked away. In the corner of my eye I saw the confused girl staring at me as if I were some all that girl or something. I have to remember, I hate her!

Alex's POV

He looked so charming! I swear he is so hot! We looked at each other's eyes for a while, but then something probably got into his mind. "Yeah whatever," he said, and walked away. What just happened? He just came from love struck to hating mode after our 'moment'. Ugh he must be like one of those rich-kid types who are too blocked by paparazzi to see that he's a human being himself. I bet he's like a boy version of GiGi, and no one can change my mind about her. I stared at him, hatefully. I like him, okay? But if he acts like that again I'm moving on. Right now I'll just stay clear of him. He checked his phone, and the background was a picture of Miley Stewart, the girl that plays Hannah Montana. Isn't she dating that guy…. Uh I think is name was Cody? Wait; on a magazine it said that she was dating Nate. That boy I just ran into? I think that was him. But while I was watching ET they were talking about how cute she and Cody were at the AMA's not so long ago. Is she cheating? I hope Nate knows.

"Alexandra, Crayola!" Max called. Crayola? What? "Ugh Alex!" Justin called after Max. I sighed "I'm coming!" and ran off to find them

Okay peeps, if you like my story, can you please review? Please, please, please? It's not very good, but if I get at least 2 reviews I promise I'll update!


	2. My Side Of the Story

Nate's POV

I checked for any texts again.

_Shane: Break's over, Nate. You have a few minutes to come cuz the cameras are being tested. _

**Nate: I know. I'm coming.**

_Shane: BTW, there's going to be a crossover thing between Wizards and G.R.E.Y._

I stared at the screen of my cell phone. Wizards? As in, Wizards of Waverly Place? Oh, as in that show where that girl I met is on?

_Shane: Hello? Nate?_

**Nate: I'm coming!**

I ran to the set. "When are we going to film the crossover?" "Next week," Shane answered. "Next week? How am I going to get over-"I started, and then shut myself up. "Get over what?" Jason asked. "No one," I said a bit too quickly. "No _One_?" Jason and Shane asked in unison. "You're over Miley?" Shane asked. "You broke up with Miley?" Jason asked. "It's nothing to do with Miley! I'm talking about that girl!" I said, pointing at a poster with a girl in the middle, a younger boy at the left, and an older boy at the right. "Oh, Alex?" Shane asked. "I don't know her name, I just know that that's her," I said, shrugging. Jason gasped. "You like our co-worker?" Jason asked, like a 7 year old. "I don't know, really," I said, staring at the poster.

Shane smiled. "Oh my God! Did you break up with Miley?!?! Oh my god, how did you and Alex meet? Oh my God, how was I not there? Oh my God, you look so cute togeth-"I smacked his arm. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"I screamed. "I am not a college girl and you are not my gossipy best friend! Stop saying "Oh my God" so much! ""Sorry, just wanted to see what it was like to talk like that." Shane said. "Okay, I did not break up with Miley, it's just that we stopped talking and then Alex came along and- I don't know!" I said. "Love is in the air!" Jason sang. Shane and I looked at him weirdly. Jason cleared his throat, "Go on…" "I met Alex after checking if I had any texts from Miley. It wasn't a good impression though. I practically threw a chair at her! She got hit with my chair as I pulled out from under the table, and she got knocked down." Jason gasped again. "You hit our co-worker?" he screamed. I sent Jason a death glare.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she hit the ground. She said thanks and I said-""I love you!" Jason said, trying to finish my sentence. I blushed, but kept a straight face. "I said whatever and walked away."

Awkward silence.

Shane hit my right arm as Jason hit my left. "What the crap?!" I screamed and rubbed my arms. Shane asked, "She says thank you and you say whatever?" "You didn't even say sorry!" Jason said. I had it. "I was scared okay?! I was scared that I was falling in love with her and not Miley! But guess what? I am falling for Alex and I'm regretting, hating, but loving it at the same time! I don't even know her!" I screamed. "That's what love at first sight means, Nate," Shane said. Jason nodded in agreement.

The directory cut in. "The cameras are done testing! Let's do this thing!" he said. All 4 of us laughed at this. We stepped onto the stage.

Alex's POV

Dang it! I'm sore now! I was limping toward a chair and barely made it. Justin walked in. "Geez what happened? Did you get hit by a car or what?" "Very funny Justin," I said, trying to limp away. Of course, I fell over. "Gah! Justin, a little help here!" I screamed/wined. Justin rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder. Whatever, I'm used to it. "Wait until mom sees this," Justin snickered. "I crossed my arms. "Ugh! I hate him!" I said as he started walking. "Why? Wait- who?" Justin asked. "He basically hit me with a chair!" I said, with my hands flying all over the place. "What?" Justin asked. I started clinging onto Justin's shirt, climbing around his waist to see his reaction. Whoever was watching us must've had the time of their lives. My legs were dangling over his left shoulder, and my body was twisted so my face was popping out where Justin's right side was. He held my shoulder for support.

His reaction? Overprotective older brother mode. "On accident." I added. "His chair shot out and hit my leg and hip, sending me to the ground. He tried catching me by pulling on my arm, but as he did so, he pulled my bone out of its socket! Or at least it felt like it." I said. "Who was it?" Justin asked. "Some guy with brown eyes and brown super curly hair." I shrugged. "You mean that guy?" Justin asked, nodding toward the direction of a door we were passing by. It was the guy that was talking to Mitchie during the break was in the middle, a guy with straight hair and sideburns was on the right side, and Curly-Head was on the left. "Yeah, him." I said. "Oh well you're not going to like the news then," Justin said, putting me down. "What news," I asked. "Well, while you were over there getting beat up by a guy on accident, we got the new that there will be crossover between Wizards and G.R.E.Y. He's one of the stars on the show. We're filming together next week," Justin answered.

I sighed and said, "Justin, remind me to bring a helmet and pads next week."

**Alright, so that was it. I just wanted to write some more if you mind. :P Once again, only 2 reviews and chapter 3 will be up! **


	3. Magazine Say What?

**Hey!!! I'm sorry I didn't update anytime sooner, but I lost my journal with all 4 of my written Nalex stories, and now I found them!! Yay!**

**Anywayz...**

2 Days later:

Alex's POV

I went to the mall today, wearing my usual disguise: Huge sunglasses and a beanie. Sounds boyish, but I like wearing disguises like that. I went to the mall with Mitchie. She had the same disguise as me. We left American eagle and we found magazines in the bookstore two stores down. Each magazine had one thing on it:

"**Miley Stewart Nude Pics?!?!"**

"**Miley Regrets: I'm so sorry!"**

But there was one that really caught my eye. It was the latest.

"**Miley's Scandal! Plus, A love RECTANGLE! Nate-Miley-Alex-Cody!"**

I nearly screamed once I saw my name in this situation. Mitchie seemed surprised as well. I bought the copy and ran of the store with Mitchie.

Nate's POV

I went to a nearby bookstore to see if there were any rumors about Connect 3. Instead I found magazines with Miley and a censor block covering her body. Each one of them disgusting. Something Manny related I guess. One had a subtitle that read **"I didn't send them to Nate! + did she send them to Cody?" **Why is it that this stuff always happens to me?!?!?! I dialed Miley and waited for 2 rings.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"Miley-"I started.

"Nate, about the pictures-"

"Why did you take them?"

"Well, Manny dared me to and someone got a hold of it."

I frowned once I heard the name Manny.

"Miley, don't you see that Manny's brainwashing you!?!" I screamed.

"Relax, Nate! It was a game!" She argued back.

"Well that game could've cost you career!"

"Shut up, Nate. You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Yeah, because you're always with Manny!"

She laughed. "Guess what? I wasn't with Manny when you called, I was going out with Cody!" she said, trying to sound stuck-up. She doesn't need to try.

That was enough! I mimicked her laugh. "Guess what? You're a horrible girlfriend with no respect and we are OVER!" I screamed, raising my voice when I said "over". I hung up and dialed Shane.

"Hello? Nate?" Shane said.

"Shane, pick me up now."  
"Oh, you heard about Miley, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I broke up with her like 10 seconds before this phone call."

"Oh, okay. Jason and I will pick you up. See you in 5."

"Yeah, okay," I said, and hung up.

I put down my cell phone and picked up my iPod and started listening.

The first song that came up on shuffle was one of Connect 3's songs.

_You met at work, should've known better._

_It's gonna suck one the cameras stop rolling_

_And you find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it._

I tapped my feet to the rhythm and sighed. Every single word of it was my theme song.

_Video girl rocked my world for a whole 2 seconds and now I know_

_I'm not about to be another victim (of the video girl syndrome)_

_Get out of my face, get out of my space_

_Get some class and kiss the past cuz I'm not about to be another victim_

_Of the video girl syndrome_

It wasn't long until Jason and Shane came to pick me up.


	4. Who Am I Dating?

**Okay, 8 people have reviewed since my story started. I'm asking for only up to 2 reviews, so you'll get chapter 4. I'll update faster if I get more than 2 from different people each chapter. Well, here you go!**

I sat in the back as I listened to Shane and Jason arguing if whether or not the egg or chicken came first.

"Shane, the egg came first! The chicken had to be born that way!" Jason said.

"Who laid the egg, Jason? It was the chicken!" Shane argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay the right answer is that the egg came first!" I said.

"OH! What now, Shane?!" Jason said jumping in his seat.

"But it wasn't because of the reason you said, Jason," I said.

"OH! What now, Jason?!" Shane mimicked.

"Shut up, guys! You both are wrong anyway! The egg came first because of DINOSAUR eggs!" I said, happy that the subject was coming to a close.

Both Shane and Jason stopped arguing after I told them the obvious. Once we got home, I saw Frankie watching TV. "Hey Frankenstein, what are you watching?" I said, plopping down on the couch next to him. "Hey! That's not very nice, Nate!" Frankie said sarcastically. "I'm watching a show called Wizards of Waverly Place. It's really funny!" I looked at the screen. Alex waved her so-called wand and said, "Levitae Objectae!" A vase floated up into the air, but then it went flying across the room. Justin barely caught it. "Whoops, sorry," Alex said, innocently. Justin rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her. Dang it, what this girl does to me…

"Nathaniel!" Mom yelled, from the kitchen. "Yeah!?" I yelled back, snapping out of it. "Come into the kitchen!" Mom replied. I went to the kitchen. "Nate, you know about Miley's mistake-"Dad began. "Yeah, but I broke up with her today," I said. "Yes, but there is already a rumor that you helped her take that picture, and that you spread it through the internet." Mom said. My mouth literally dropped. "Mom, Dad! I would never do that! I-"

"I know Nate, but we have to get you to do something to clear your reputation!" Dad said. "What are you going to do?" I asked, getting somewhat scared about what they're going to do. "Well, we've decided that you should date someone for the press. You don't have to like her in real life, but just act like you do in public. She's very pretty and innocent and her parents already agreed to it, "Mom said. "I believe her name is Alex Russo." Dad said. I looked down, secretly stifling a smile. "Okay…" and ran out of the kitchen and into the room. Once I got there, I did a happy dance. Yeah, just cuz I'm famous doesn't mean I can't do a happy dance. I pumped my fists in the air and went on my knees to play an air guitar. I hear giggling. I turned around to see Shane, Frankie, and Jason watching me. Shane was holding a camera. "Shane!" I screamed and charged over to them. He shut the door, making me run into it. "We knew that after you got the news, you'd go crazy," Jason yelled through the door. "Yeah, and we got the whole thing on tape!" Frankie added. "I'm going to kill all three of you, I swear!" I yelled back. Well at least Alex is my sorta girlfriend, right? That's all I need.

Alex's POV

I looked through the magazine at my house. Mitchie went home. I found the page and carefully scanned it.

**This story is going to blow your head off. You've heard of Nate Grey and Miley Stewart going out? They seemed like a good couple, right? Well here's the truth. Our resources tell us that Miley has been really distant with Nate. Most people would believe that it's because of Manny. Part of it is, but the real reason is because of Cody Ryan. Yeah, there has been chemistry between those two. They've actually been going out for a while- behind Nate's back. Miley's pictures aren't helping the relationship out, either.**

**How would you think Nate would take it? You'd think he'd be all calm and collected, but instead he seemed to want revenge! With whom? Alex Russo, the most innocent person we've ever interviewed. Alex and Nate were just recently spotted on the Wizards of Waverly Place set together, talking and smiling and staring at each other. And also, Nate seemed to have accidentally hit Alex. Alex was about to fall, but before anything else happened, Nate came to the rescue! He grabbed her arm and rescued her! How cute! After that, they were obviously checking each other out! Nalex forever!**

There were pictures of Miley and Cody at the AMAs, showing a picture of Cody with her arm around Miley. On the other side of the page, there was a picture of Nate and me, with Nate holding my arm and both our faces love struck. Oh my god! I was love struck over Nate Grey! And he was… love struck too? Whoa… but still! We aren't together! I stormed out of my room.

I passed mom, and mom can easily tell I was ticked. "Whoa there, girl. Where are you going?" she asked. I showed the magazine page. "This is a lie! I'm going over to where the stupid magazine editors to tell them: I AM NOT DATING NATE GREY!" I screamed. Mom placed her hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, don't get angry, but you sorta are." "No I am not!" I said. "Yes you are! Your father and I, along with Denise and Kevin, have set up this plan where you and Nate will be dating for the public. It's strictly for the publicity," Mom explained. "Mom! You didn't consult me?! I didn't agree to this! What is this for anyway? Just to clear his reputation! He deserves it!" I said, angrily.

"Why does he deserve it? Because of what Miley did, it ruined 4 people's reputations!" "Yeah, one of those people is me! Now everyone thinks I'm some boyfriend stealer! It's Miley's decision to take those pictures! It's Cody's fault for going out with her! It's Nate's fault for dating Miley!" I said. "Look, the only people who deserve to have their reputations wrecked are Cody and Miley! Nate didn't start dating Miley until 2 years ago. Two years ago, Miley wasn't so… ""Stuck up?" I asked. "Caught up into being a celebrity," Mom corrected. "Dating the person who seems like I stole from Miley doesn't help!" I argued. "But once reporters see how 'in love' you two are, they'll get it. Besides, we'll have to try to fight against whatever the press says that isn't true." I gave up. "Alright, when am I meeting up with him?" "Next week, when you're filming the crossover." "Great," I said, sarcastically.


	5. And Then Came A Love Triangle

**Okay, peoplez. Here's chapter 5. Thanks for the feedback but I need like 3-5 reviews. I'm sorry, but I can't update so quickly anymore. School and piano lessons are finally catching up with me.**

A week later:

Alex's POV:

Today's the day. Today's the day that I will start 'dating' Mr. Nate Grey. Today's the day where I can't date anyone else because of him. Today's the day. Monday. Of course.

I rolled off of my bed and walked to my closet. I picked out my clothes and headed for the shower. Thanks to showers, I can actually relax. I don't know why, but when I feel hot water against my back I feel as if someone's messaging it. Well… yeah it basically is right? My thoughts are free, the water and its trickling noise shield me from the outside. God, I love showers. Starting today, I'm going to have to shower 5 times a day I guess. I got out of the shower and put on black skinny jeans, plain pink T-shirt and a black vest over, and finished the outfit with my trustful white converse and headed out to the kitchen for breakfast.

I saw mom cooking pancakes. I might still be able to stop this. "Heyyyy, mom!" I said, cheerfully. "Hey, sweetie. Good morning," Mom said, keeping her eyes on the pancakes. "Mmmm… mom's perfect pancakes! Did I tell you that I just love your home-made pancakes? Well, now you know!" I said, trying to get her a little bit happier. "Aww, thank you, Alex," she said as she turned around. "What do you want?" she asked, smirking. I frowned. She knows me way too well. I fakely laughed. "Oh, mom. You're so funny!" "Do you honestly think that I'm kidding? What do you want?"Mom asked, laughing at how desperate I'm getting. "Uhhh… well mom… it's what I don't want. As in, really don't want to happen." I started. Mom nodded, "Sweetie you still have to go out with Nate."

"B-but Mom-"I started. "Honey, we've talked about this! You know you have to date Nate. It's going to save both your reputations," mom said. Mom gave me a plateful of plain pancakes. I groaned and plopped my face onto the stack of pancakes. "Honey, don't play with your food," mom said, laughing. "C'mon, we're going to the set in about 10 minutes. Justin and Max are waiting for you!" Max and Justin were giving me goofy smiles, practically saying "after all the years of torture, payback!"

Nate's POV:

Today's the day! Today's the day! Wahoo! I jumped off of the bed and ran straight to the shower. I have to impress Alex and the photographers. Mostly Alex. I ran out of the shower and put on a grey shirt, a black leather jacket over, and skinny jeans. I put on my white converse and checked out my outfit at the mirror. I nodded in satisfaction. I ruffled my hair because my hair looked flat. I escaped my room and flew down the flight of steps. I looked at my brothers, all 3 of them giving me a, "Good luck with Alex!" Too bad their faces had the hint of sarcasm though. I went into the kitchen. Mom was making eggs and bacon, and dad was setting up the table. "Good morning!" I said, happily. "Good morning, Mr. President," mom said, kissing my forehead. "Good morning, Nate," Dad said, surprised at how excited I was today.

Elvis, my puppy, came up to me and tackled me to the ground. He licked me like crazy. "Good morning, Elvis!" I said, getting up. Shane walked into the kitchen, smirking. "Well someone's happy," Shane said. Jason came in. "How 'bout ecstatic?" "Alex and Nate, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! "Frankie exclaimed, and ran over to Elvis. "Shuddup, guys!" I said. Mom and Dad came over. "So is that what all that noise was about from last night?" Dad said laughing. "Kevin, don't be so mean! Nate's just in love!" Mom, said. Shane pulled out his video camera and showed my parents the tape with my happy dance. The whole family cracked up, except me. Elvis came up to me. Is he smiling? I smiled, "Don't worry, I'll always forgive you Elvis." He's probably the only family member I'll forgive, though.

Mom put the eggs on a plate and centered the plate in the middle of the table. "Breakfast is ready!" I looked at mom. She winked at me; she was trying to end the conversation now. I nodded at her. "Thanks, mom," I whispered. "No problem," she whispered back. The rest of the morning came out normal.

Alex's POV:

We were on our regular route toward the set, but then Mom took another turn. "Mom, where are we going?" Max asked. "We're going to the Grey's house, we're picking them up," Mom answered. I frowned "Why? It's already enough that I have to fake-date one of their sons!" "You just said the reason, Alex. "You and Nate are supposed to enter the set together; the rest of the family will enter together." Justin laughed. "Oh shuddup, Justin! If you were the one who had to date someone unwillingly, I would be giving you feedback!" Justin and Max gave me a face. Mom raised her eyebrow. "Okay, no I wouldn't, but you would've just let that pass by. It's not passing by for me!" I admitted. "Okay, we're here!" Mom said. Their house was huge! It was an average 2 story building, but the width of the house was like, twice the size of our house. I bet that in the back there was a pool.

We exited the car, and walked up the pathway to their front door. Mom knocked on the door, and of course Nate answered.

Nate's POV:

As I opened the door, I saw Alex's face. My mouth slightly opened. She looked beautiful today, but then again she always will look beautiful to me. "Nate, who is it?" Mom asked and walked up to see who was at the door. "Theresa! It's been forever!" she said, as she hugged Alex's mom. I looked away from my Mom and Theresa and back to Alex. Her arms were crossed and were looking down at her shoes. I walked up to her. "Hi," I said, shyly. She looked up. "Hey," she answered. I sighed, we're not going anywhere. "So I guess-" I started. "We're dating? Yeah," Alex said, getting angry. She doesn't look like she's happy with that idea. I frowned and looked at my shoes. In the corner of my eye, I saw her look up to me and hold my shoulder. My head shot up. "Look, I know that you may be really nice but-""You won't like me?" I asked. "Nate, I didn't ask for this to happen," she said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Maybe we can be friends?" I asked, hopefully. She sighed, "I don't know." It was obvious that she was upset. I nodded. She needed some time. After our parents caught up with each other, we got into her large car and drove off. Alex and I exchanged glances the whole time. This was going to be interesting…

Alex's POV:

He seems so nice, but it's still his fault that everything is like this. Maybe we can be friends, or more… but I barely know him. I guess this week is when we're going to get to know each other. I guess… he has a chance… well the filming is going to be very awkward I guess. He keeps looking at me! I keep looking at him. My god he looks so tough in that jacket… snap out of it, Alex! Okay, I guess we can be friends… hey, I'm still upset!

At the end of the ride, everyone was looking at the two of us. Awkward silence. "Well? Aren't you gonna like… get all lovey-dovey?" Frankie asked. I laughed, and Nate smiled at me. "Ready?" Nate asked. "Ready," I said. We linked arms and as we exited the car, I rested my head on his arm. Photographers were everywhere.

"_Aww, look at the young couple!"_

"_Alex, Nate! Look over here!"_

"_It's true that Alex stole Nate!"_

I stopped walking. I stole Nate away from Miley. But I didn't! But it seems like it… Nate kissed the top of my head. Everyone awed at us. "Its okay, Alex. Don't let anything stop you," Nate whispered. I closed my eyes, and surprisingly I was able to shrug it off. I usually wouldn't be able to, but with Nate… I don't know. Nate smiled, and we finally entered the set. I sighed and unlinked my arms with his. Nate looked at me, smiling. He definitely knows that we just had a moment. Remember, I'm still upset. I looked across the set and found Dean. Oh my God, Dean! I completely forgot about him! I still… love him… I walked over to Dean and hugged him. "Don't worry, Dean. It was just an act. Dean smiled, "Oh cuz I thought that-""We were over? Nah. It's only for the press." Dean hugged back. I sighed. I still love him. I looked back. Nate looked broken. I hugged Dean tighter, wishing that none of this ever happened. I think- I love Nate and Dean. Love triangle? Oh yeah.


	6. Behind The Scenes

**Heyyy!!! It's been a while because I've been studying for tests, and I ended up getting low grades…. Anywayz…. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the horribly drawn plot!!!!**

Alex's POV:

I've never really thought of what the whole plot of the episode would be, I didn't even catch it when we were having a meeting. I checked the script, and guess what? Nate and I fall in love when I'm still with Dean. Weird, right? "Alex, are you done studying the script yet???" Justin asked from behind my dressing room door. "Yeah," I said and opened the door, noticing how Jason and Shane were right behind him. "Hey, Alex. Meet Shane and Jason. They're really cool!" Justin said, and Shane and Jason stuck out their hands. I smiled and shook their hands, looking at their expressions. Shane looked mad at me, and Jason looked disappointed. I frowned, knowing exactly what was wrong.

I walked down the hall, feeling Shane, Jason, and Justin's eyes staring me down. I looked down at my feet as we entered the living room for the Makenzie residence. That's my stage name, Alexandra Makenzie, a teenage girl in a wizard family. I thought that all the episodes we so cool, until now. "Everyone, into their positions!!!" yelled the director, obviously stressed about having to lead 6 more people through the episode. Dean and I walked out of camera shot and waited for our signal. Where was Nate? "Okay, action!"

**Okay, the bold is Alex Russo's POV when she's acting as Alex Makenzie. The normal font is what it would be Alex Makenzie's POV.**

"Dean, that was probably one of the wierdest things you have ever done on one of our dates ever!" I said. "What? Wrestling a pig down in the middle of a fancy resteraunt? Obviously, you've lost record of what's happened. Remember that time when we got lost in an icecream factory, and we ate like 9 tubs of iceream until our teacher came in? Rememer when she started pigging out too?" Dean said, his arm around me.

**Dean's arm is around me, but the butterflies I get everytime he holds me are less than usual…**

We walked into the living room and saw my family talking to another set of a family. A little boy with brown hair sitting in a woman's lap, who had a man's arm around her and laughing. An older boy with straight hair was almost dozing off, he obviously didn't want to be here. A hand smaked the back of his head, the hand was connected to a boy older than him with dark curly hair. I laughed at the action I just saw, and everyone's head turned to me. "Hey, sweetie. Meet the Grey family, they've just moved in next door," mom said. I made an "o" shape with my mouth and said,"Hi! I'm Alex, nice to meet you-" "Hey, I'm sorry I took so long to get here. Jason's not very good with directions," said a boy with curly hair, just like the other boy but with lighter hair. The guy with darker, curly hair rolled his eyes. He must be Jason.

The boy that just rudely interrupted my introduction and I looked at each other, and the boy rushed up to me and stuck out his hand,"Hey! I'm Nate, nice to meet you!"

**I looked at his expression on his face. It was supposed to be lovestruck, but half of his expression was heartbroken. I mentally slapped myself and realized that it was my line.**

I smiled and said,"Alex, nice to meet you Nate." We kept looking at each other, not realizing that we were still shaking hands. Dean looked at me, then Nate. "Hey, I'm Dean. Alex's girlfriend," Dean said. Nate frowned, but caught himself and started smiling again. "Nice to meet you Dean," Nate said, shaking Dean's hand. Nate and Dean agressively pulled each other's hand back.

**While this part was happening, I realized how both Dean and Nate were really into it. Or is this even part of the script? Gee, I hope it is. Heck, they may be saying what's on the script, but they might've well just written it themselves. **

Both families were watching what was happening. I noticed the silence, and stepped in. "Sooo, who's the rest of the family?" I said, trying to change the subject. The little boy hopped off of his mother's lap and leaped over to me. "I'm Frankie. I'm eight. Nice to meet you Alex!" he said, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Right back at you Frankie! I'm just asking, what did you eat for breakfast?" I asked. Frankie signaled me that he wanted to whisper into my ear. I leaned down to his height. "I tasted some of my dad's coffee when he wasn't looking, and then I ate waffles drowned in syrup, and on the way here I ate a candy bag that Jason bought me at the airport," he whispered. I nodded and started laughing,"I may try that sometime." Frankie laughed and ran back to his mom, plopping on her lap and making her silently groan. I followed Frankie to his mom.

"Denise Grey, at your service! Call me Denise." she said, shaking my hand. She's really nice. "Isn't it hard to be the only girl in the family?" Denise laughed,"You have no clue!" I laughed with her and the man sitting next to her shook my hand. "Kevin Grey, call me Kevin!" he said, smiling. I nodded and faced the boy with straight hair.

**Shane looked at me, disgusted. I could've broken down right there, but he was just protecting Nate. I sucked it up.**

Shane sighed and said,"Hey, I really don't want to be here but my name is Shane." I nodded and faced Jason, not bothering to shake Shane's hand. In the corner of my eye, I saw Denise hit Shane's hand and Shane whispered,"Hey, I'm telling the truth!" Jason smiled.

**Or at least, tried to smile.**

Jason stuck out his hand and said,"I'm Jason, and I do NOT give bad directions." Jason glared at Nate, and Nate said,"You lead me to a flippin' dumpster!" I laughed. I looked over to Dean, he was glaring at Nate. Nate was smiling at me, not noticing Dean. Dean walked up to me and said,"Hey, I hoped you loved our DATE, I LOVE you!" Dean said, a bit too loud. I nodded and said,"Okay, bye Dean!" He grabbed my arm and gave me a kiss. I was taken back, and Dean was smiling into it. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Nate glaring at Dean. I pulled away quickly. Dean smiled victoriously and walked away.

**Okay, I completely feel like Alex. This isn't right, I have to do something!**


	7. 10 Minutes

**I'm sorry I hadn't updated for a while. It's just that I was waiting until I got 20 reviews, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon. I only needed 2 more but I started missing story writing. When I tried to write, my Microsoft Word wasn't working so I waited until it stopped being so mean to me... I'm typing on a different document thingy. lol well here you go.**

**Alex's POV**

"Okay guys! That was great, we'll probably finish this on... about Friday. Take 10!" The director said. I sighed. So far what's happened is that the Grey brothers are supposed to hate our family because of some family feud, and they have to uncover the secret that we're a family of wizards. This seems really good, thank goodness that we're all pretty good actors because the tension between all of us is barely noticeable. I walked off of the set, and saw Nate and Dean... they didn't seem very friendly with each other. I groaned as I saw them giving death glares and saying stuff that I just couldn't make out. Nate took a breath to help him from getting to angry. Dean was just plain mad. Dean whispered something, and Nate gasped. Dean smirked and walked over to me. What just happened?

**Nate's POV**

It was breaktime, and I was fetching myself some water. Dean walked over to me. I tried ignoring him, but it didn't stop him from trying to get my attention. "You do know that Alex is still mine, right?" he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and sipped some water. "Look, I know we got on the wrong foot but maybe we could be friends?" I said. I really don't like him, but my parents raised me to not have "enemies". I mean, I'm always the good guy so I can't start all this weirdo stuff. "Nate, no matter what, I know you want my Alex," said Dean. "I do like Alex, and I do know that you're dating her. She's not yours, you can't take possesion of a person. Yes, I may love Alex and nothing will change my mind, but you're dating her so I'll back off. Don't worry, I really just want to end this," I said.

Dean shook his head. "I know you love her, and love can do many things." I smiled, thinking it was all over. "Too bad you'll be single for the rest of your life," Dean finished. I frowned and took a deep breath. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You love Alex is what I mean. I know you're the good guy out of all the crappy teen sensations, so you'd wait for her. I'm dating Alex, and I know that's not going to end soon. You can't get back with Miley anyways because... nevermind," Dean said, trailing off, trying to be cool. I rolled my eyes. "What about Miley?" I asked, getting suspicious of something. It's weird because I have no clue what I'm suspicious about. Dean whispered,"Guess who introduced Cody to Miley. Guess who got Cody and Miley to like each other... me." I gasped.

Dean smirked and walked over to Alex, who seemed to be watching the whole thing. I saw her ask him what was wrong, and I heard Dean say,"Nothing, it's just that Nate had a... bit of a problem." What the heck? If someone had a problem, Dean would be at the top of the list.

**Alex's POV**

"Nate has a problem.. really... because if I'm not mistaken I remember **you **walking up to **him** and that's when all that hate came up," I said. Dean shrugged,"It's his problem, not mine." I looked away, rolling my eyes. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom. See ya!" I said, walking away from him. He's not the same guy I fell for. What the heck happened, I seriously have to know! Well no I don't **have **to but I want to! I looked at Nate, I walked near him trying to catch is attention. He did, and I mouthed "Go over there" to him, and he slightly nodded. I walked through the doors into a hallway where the bathroom was, in case Dean was watching me.

I waited for about 2 minutes until Nate walked in. I smiled,"Great way on acting casual, waiting like that." He smiled,"Thanks! Triple 'U'?" "What?" asked, laughing. "Well there's the letter 'w', which sounds like 'Double U'. There's also one more 'u' in the letter 'U', making it have 3 'u's. 'W' and 'U' means "What's Up?" he said. Surprisingly, I understood what he was talking about. **(Didn't get it? haha I barely did cuz I just made that up.) **"Oh... I actually get it..." I said. It was silent, but then we started laughing. "Yeah, okay... so Triple 'U'?" Nate asked again, after we both calmed down. "Well, I should be asking you that question," I said. "What happened over there with Dean?" He rolled his eyes once I said Dean.

"Well he ruined the relationship I had with Miley because he set Cody and Miley up. I don't even know why though. Well I just now realized that I would like to thank him," Nate said. I tilted my head, "Why?" I smiled warmly at me. "Because if Miley and I never broke up, I wouldn't fall in love with someone who's worth love in the first place," Nate said. "Who?" I asked. "She's beautiful, dark hair and eyes. She knows how to skateboard, her dancing is graceful, she's a great actor, and is just starting to realize that she's a triple threat. She just started singing. She's perfect, sort of a tomboy but not too much. She loves converses...and I know that she's the one, but I never knew that she was so close to me. Just next door from where I work. She's a true underdog," he said referring to one of Connect 3's older songs. I blushed. It's pretty obvious that he's talking about me. I thought he **liked **me but I now know that he **loves **me.

Well there you have it folks. Nate Gray just spilled his heart out to me in a hallway, outside of a bathroom, during a 10 minute break. Yet, I think it was the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me. "Thanks," I said. Before I knew it, I was leaning into him. He was leaning in, too. It's seems so wrong that I'm dating someone, but that someone is the biggest jerk ever. Besides, it felt so right at the same time. "A bit closer, closer, closer." I said in my mind. There was less than a centimeter between our lips.

"Closer, closer" My eyes shut, along with his. "Everyone! Back on the set!" yelled the director. I gained control again, and we scooted a bit from each other. If the dang director just said "**11** minutes", I would've been the most happiest person in the world. Nate and I blushed. "Right after you, Alex," Nate said. I opened the door to the set and walked over to Justin. "Hey, Justin," I said. "Hey," Justin aswered. He noticed Nate come out of the door of where I came from a minute later. He had the biggest smile on his face. Justin raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "What?" I asked. Justin shook his head,"Nope, I'm not getting into this one." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

**Nate's POV**

I walked out, and I just couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. I guess everyone noticed, because the smile I had on this morning wasn't so happy-go-lucky. I walked over to Shane and Jason. "Dude, what's wrong?" Jason asked. "Nothing's wrong! Everything is... perfect!" I said. "No, what's wrong with your face?" Shane asked. I glared at him. "What? Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, what's with the smile?" "You'll find out, sooner or later..." I said, and we separated to our places. I looked a Dean, he was sending me a death glare. I looked at Alex, she had one of those cute faces saying,"I know a secret! I know a secret!" I looked at everyone else, they were staring at either Alex, Dean, or me. I shrugged it off.


	8. Now Excuse Me, I've Got A Date

**camirae and .Xo..... I love you!!! I was waiting for 20 reviews and I would update, and I got it! I'm so happy! It's been so long... I missed it!**

**Alex's POV**

It's finally the end of filming today! I can finally do my homework. No, I'm not a dork. I just want my math lesson from today dead and gone! I sat at a table, and started to critically remember how to do these problems. I looked up and saw Nate staring at me from the couch, pretending to be reading his social studies textbook. He smiled the smile I oh-so love so much, and turned toward his book. I looked back at the problems in my textbook for a few more minutes and felt two arms wrap around me. I smiled. "Na-" I started. I turned me head to the couch, but Nate was still sitting. This time, his head seemed to be in the book but his eyes were on me. His smile had turned to a frown, and his eyebrows creased. A chin rested on my shoulder. "Huh?" the voice asked. "Dean?" I turned my head toward Dean. Dean smiled,"Hey, Aly." "Oh, hey!" I said, trying to sound eager to see him. He smile, but something was wrong with it. Was he... smiling Nate's smile? I was so close to rolling my eyes, but luckily I held myself back. "You wanna ditch this place?" Dean said, trying to sound cool. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. "Uh... Dean," I stumbled,"If someone sees us, then Nate and I won't look like a couple, doncha think?" His fake smile faded by the time I said 'Nate'. His eyes drifted toward Nate. "Oh," he said, and walked away.

**Nate's POV**

Wow... DEAN'S SUCH A POSER! He's smiling my smile! MY smile! Now I'm ashamed that it's MY smile. I couldn't hear very well, but by Alex's expression, it was a pretty annoying conversation. Dean looked at me, and I held my textbook toward my face a bit more closer. I heard Alex's giggle a little bit. Okay, yeah. Dean should've thought that I was trying to listen. I was so close to the book that I was cross-eyed when I tried to read what was in front of me. Dean walked away, and I started laughing silently. Alex got up and walked to me. "Nice acting, Nate," she said, sitting next to me. I shook my head,"Hey, I star in a TV show. Don't think that's the best I can do." Alex laughed. I put the book down,"What was all that about?" "What? Dean? He wanted to go out." I rolled my eyes. Alex grabbed my hand. "I said no, duh. That'll mess up the whole 'Nalex' thing." I frowned. Only for the 'Nalex' thing. Alex's other hand reached for my cheek and turned my head. "I wanted to be with you. What do you say? The first date?" I laughed. "What?" Alex asked, letting her hand drop from my face. "Did you just ask me out? I thought I was supposed to do that," I answered. She let go of my hand and put her hands on her hips. "Did you forget that I'm Alex Russo? I can do anything. It might be tradition to you, but definately not me." "Oh, so you're saying you're dominant of this short relationship?" I asked. "Well, yeah. And it won't be so short. We're not over YET!" I frowned once I heard 'Yet'. I felt pressure against my arm, and sooner or later I fell to the floor. "Yes, I am dominant. It seems to me that you're being more melodramatic than I would be about this situation," Alex said, bending over me. "You're the girl in this relationship"  
I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for help. Alex grabbed it, and I pulled her down. She toppled down to the floor next to me. "Hey!" she screamed. "What? You were practically begging me to do that!" I answered, picking myself up. Alex was following. I heard Max call out for Alex. "Alex! We're going home!" "Dangit," Alex said. "Didn't get to finish my homework." "What are you doing for homework?" I asked. "Ugh, math. The most hated subject of all." "What are you doing?" I asked. She shrugged. "No idea," she said while packing up her stuff. "Oh... you need help?" I asked. "Yeah. LOTS OF IT!" "Hey, do you think I would be able to tutor you"  
"How are your grades"  
I randomly picked out a test from inside my math textbook and showed it to her. Her eyes widened. She turned her attention to me and asked,"Are- are you God?" "What?!?!" I asked, cracking up. "C'mon! You're nice, kind, generous, musical, entertaining, cool, funny, I hear from Shane that you're a great cook, and you're good at math. You hadn't committed any crimes, you're smart, and you have gotten this far. You are like... the equivalent of God." "Really?" I asked, calming down. She stared at me for a while and said,"You're more cuter though." I laughed,"If I'm the equivalent of God, so are you." She shrugged. "I can't cook." I shook my head. "So, I'll see ya at..." I trailed off. "Seven," she finished. "Right, you're dominant. Got it," I said smiling. "Yep, see ya!" she said, running off. "Later," I called to her. I left the room that we were in, and out of nowhere Dean rammed into me. I caught myself before I hit the ground. "Dean! What was that?" I said, but he rammed into me again. I fell to the floor. Dean towered over me. "Don't mess with my girl," he said, voice full of jelousy. I scrambled off of the floor, and he punched part of my ribcage. I pushed him off. "Don't even start this, Dean!" I barked. He threw me over his shoulder and ran backward toward a wall. Before he crushed my head between his back and the cold, white wall, I threw my legs over and pushed off of the wall. Holding on to Dean's shoulders, I tackled him to the ground. He was in shock of what just happened, and before I ran off I said,"Now excuse me, I've got a date."

**I'm sorry it's so short. You have to wait for tomorrow or something because I don't have much time today. But I'm sooo happy to be back!**


	9. Our Song on The First Date

I'm sorry, there's going to be a lot of typos.

**Alex's POV**

_Sing Us A Song, _

_And We'll Sing it back to you _

_We Could Sing On Our Own _

_But What would it be without you_

I was listening to my now-favorite-song on my iPod, My Heart by Paramore, when I saw Max looking at me wierd. "Yeah?" I asked Max, irritated. "I don't know... you seem... happy now." I shrugged. I looked around and saw Mom and Justin staring at me the same way. I sighed and looked out the window. Once we got home, I checked the time. It was 6:30. I rushed toward my bathroom and took a shower. I checked the time again. 6:45. "Gah!" I groaned and ran to my closet. I stomped my foot. I don't know what I'm supposed to wear. What would I do if I were going on a regular date? I threw on ripped blue jeans, a black shirt, a red shirt over, and my favorite grey converse. I put up a high pony tail, and letting some hair on the side down. I checked my watch. 6:59. I pumped my fist in the air and ran down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Dad asked from the couch, luggage on the side. "Daddy, hi! Did the sandwhich convention end early?" I asked, hugging him. He was rubbing his stomach, he must be on his good side. "Yeah, it was raining hard in Ohio, but I'm happy I'm home. Where are you going?" He asked again. I checked the time again. 7:00. Ding-dong. I gasped. "Oh, I've got it!" Mom called. "Mom!" I screamed. She was already opening the door. I mentally slapped myself. How did I forget to tell mom and dad that I had a date? How did I forget to tell mom and dad that I'm going with Nate? Oh yeah, because I hate Dean right now and I'm faking with Nate when the faking is... fake? "Oh, Nate. What are you doing here?" Mom asked from the door. Dad shot up from the couch. Guess he put two and two together. I heard a quiet, nervous set of mumbling. "Oh, uhh... come in," Mom said, holding open the door. He was wearing casual skinny jeans, a loose white shirt, and a black leather jacket. Ha! I'm a professional at first dates. Dad walked up to Nate. "H-hello, Mr. Russo," Nate stuttered. Dad nodded, and held out his hand. Nate shook his hand and pulled back his hand nervously. "So... first date?" Dad asked. He turned to me, making me jump. "What happened to Dean?" "Uhh... he's being a jerk. Besides, this is..." I started. "Only for the press. You know, the whole Nalex thing?" "Oh, okay. Where are you taking her?" Dad asked. "The movies, or the park. Anywhere she wants to go, really." Nate shrugged. "When will you bring her back?" Dad asked. "Uhh... when do you want her to be back?" Good response, Nate. I sighed. "9:30," Dad said, sounding like a command. That was pretty generous of him. With Dean we'd have until 8:00. Dad signaled to me. I scurried up to him. "Now, the only 2 reasons to let you guys have this date is that I trust both of you. The second is that, it's for you and Nate to save your reputations. I expect some pictures of you two on the paper next week. Don't do anything wreckless. Do you understand?" Nate and I both nodded. "Go," Dad said. We nodded again, and ran out the door.

Nate was silently hyperventilating to himself. "That was harder than anything else. How can you live with him?" Nate asked. I laughed. "Being Daddy's little girl has its rewards," I shrugged. Nate and I walked to his car. "You want me to drive, Nate? Are you okay?" I asked, in a joking way. "I'm okay. I'll drive," Nate sighed. "Where to?" he asked. "Anywhere," I said. Nate nodded, and took a U-turn. I shrugged. "So, where are we going?" I asked. "The beach," Nate answered. "The beach is that way," I murmered to him, signaling to the road behind us. "My beach, Alex," Nate added. I looked at him weird. "Yep," is all that Nate said. After a few minutes Nate stopped the car. I looked around and saw the moon shining through the clouds and its reflection in the water. "Wow," I sighed. I felt Nate's hand on my shoulder. "Yeah," he said. I turned to him. He was smiling at me. I smiled, and jumped out of the car. Nate followed. "You like finding your own way around, don't you?" Nate asked. "Of course," I simply said, and walked along a faded trail. I heard Nate's foot steps become louder and faster, and his hand on my arm. "This way," Nate said, and let his hand drag along my arm toward my hand. He took me off the trail and into a small group of a forest. Nate looked straight at the moon and walked toward it. I followed behind him. I felt the dirt turn into sand, and I took off my converse while Nate was still dragging me. He was taking off his shoes too. He stopped suddenly, making me bump into him. "What's up?" I asked. He snapped out of his trance and smiled down at me. I smiled back, then started running, kicking up sand and twirling in circles. I heard Nate laugh, and I immediately stopped. "Sorry, I got carried away there." Nate shook his head, and ran toward the water. "What are you doing?!" I screamed. "Swimming!" Nate called, and took off his leather jacket and jumped in. I freaked out. "Oh my goodness, Nate!" I called after him. He came up to the surface and said,"Jump in, Alex! It's fun!" I took deep breaths, and counted to 10. "One... Two... Three... Four..." I started. Nate came back to the shore, and got closer and closer. "Seven... Eight... Nine..." Once Nate was in clear aim, I screamed,"10!" I jumped toward him, and he caught me. His arms were around my waist, and my arms around his neck. Our foreheads were pressed together. All of a sudden we heard a loud click. We looked around and spotted Miley with a camera. We closed our eyes, and Nate purposely fell into the water. Before we hit the water, Nate and I held our breaths. I kept my eyes closed. I felt Nate's hand move from my waist to my hand. We swam away from the shore and I felt something against my foot. It was hard. Nate led us up to the surface. I looked for the something hard, and it was a buoy. "Wow..." We swam that much? Nate laughed. "What?" I asked. "This was supposed to be a romantic date, but we're clinging onto a buoy away from the paparazzi." I shrugged. "Nothing I'm not used to." "Are you tired?" Nate asked. "A little bit. You?" I asked. "Same." "You wanna stay here for a while?" I looked around. "Yeah, sure"

We spent the whole time at the buoy talking about funny stories. "There was this one time when Shane was a cowboy for Halloween when he was 8. There was a little boy that was dressed up as a horse. Cowboy Shane plus Horse Boy equals Sheriff Shane and his trusty Horse. They were like that the whole night, Shane riding Horse Boy the neighborhood." Nate said, laughing. I shook my head. "Shane... tsk, tsk," I said. "Oh, there was this time when Mitchie and I were 6 and we went to the neighborhood pond back in Texas. Mitchie was bent over the pond, and watching the frogs. I was playing with the water. Out of nowhere, a frog jumped on Mitchie's hand. I freaked out and threw water at the frog, which means splashing Mitchie. Mitchie fell over into the pond, and she pulled me down with her. When we got out, everyone was panicking at how wet we were. Mitchie was worried about the frogs, and I was trying to jump back into the water. Mom didn't let me though." We laughed. "Wow, nice," Nate commented. We locked eyes for a second, but then I looked away. I laughed, blushing. Nate took my face into his hands, locking our eyes again. We leaned into each other again.

_Closer, closer._ The voice in my head whispered. Our lips pressed together. Whoa! When did the show of fireworks start? I threw my arms around his neck, and Nate draped one hand on my waist. The other hand was clinging onto the buoy. We pulled apart for breath. "Wow..." I whispered. "Wow..." Nate mimmicked. We kissed once more. "Nate, you taste like salt water," I laughed. "Not for me. You taste like salt water and... tropical berry lip gloss," Nate chuckled. "You wanna go back to the shore now?" I asked. "Yeah." We swam back to shore and saw more paparazzi. We looked at each others dripping clothes and laughed. I checked my watch, which was thankfully water-proof. It was only 8:00. "What do you wanna do for an hour?" Nate asked. My stomach grumbled. "Gah!" I gasped, and slapped my hand over my mouth. "Hungry?" Nate asked. "A lil bit," I shrugged. "Let's go to a resturaunt," Nate suggested. "We're soaked!" I said, throwing my hands up. "And...?" Nate added. "Fine," I said, slipping on my converse. "I'm driving." "'Kay," Nate said. We drove to a nearby resteraunt. "McDonalds?" Nate asked. "Yep." I said,"To go." Nate's eyes were a bit wide, but then he shrugged. "What?" I asked. "You're dominant, you're dominant." We went through the drive-thru, and went to the park. We walked out of the park with our food and went on the swings at a nearby playground. I was crunching on my french fries when I said,"I like this date. It's not original, but it's on its way to be one. "You're so weird," Nate joked. "Shuddup," I answered, laughing.  
Once we thought that we were dry enough, it was 9:15. "I think we have enough time to get back to your house." We left, with Nate driving this time. "See ya," I said, once we were at my front porch steps. "Hopefully soon," Nate said, almost whining. "Cry baby gonna miss me?" I teased. Nate nodded, smiling. We kissed, and the door opened. We pulled away quickly. "Daddy! Hey!" I waved at him, even though he was right in front of me. "You're late," Dad said. I checked my watch. 9:31. Huh. "Oh umm.. sorry Dad." "Yeah, sorry Mr. Russo," Nate mumbled, obviously disappointed. "See ya, Nate," I whispered, walking up the front porch steps. I waved my final goodbye to him for the day. He waved back, and I walked into my house.

"So, how was your... date?" Dad asked. "Fun. We went to the beach, then McDonalds, then the park," I said, trying to sound like my innocent girl voice I always use on him. "Oh, you went swimming in your clothes, didn't you?" Dad asked, looking sternly at me. "Of course!" I answered. Mom walked into the room. "You went swimming in your clothes!?" Mom practically screamed. "You know how hard it is to get that salty smell out of clothes?!" I shrugged. "Dad's okay with it." Mom glared at Dad. "At least she wasn't in her underwear," Dad murmered. Mom rolled her eyes. "You change out of those clothes right now!" Mom shoved me up the stairs. "Okay, okay!" I screamed, as Mom pushed me into my room and shut the door. "Take a shower, too"  
I took a shower and got dressed in my purple silk pajamas. It was getting late, so I'd better slip into bed before Mom yells at me again. I was setting my alarm clock up for 3:00 PM, and saw roses on the table I put my alarm clock on. How could I have not noticed that? I looked at the note.

_Our Song is the slammin' screen door,  
sneakin' out late tappin' on your window,  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow cuz it's late and your momma don't know Our Song is the way you laugh,  
the first date, "Man I should kiss her when i get the chance"  
And when I got home 'fore I said 'amen' askin' God if he could play it again._

_What do you say? Wanna play it again?_

_Love,  
Nate_

I laughed at how he changed the lyrics by the first date. I went on youtube and looked up Our Song- Taylor Swift. The second verse just sounded too familiar.

_I was walkin' up the front porch steps after everythin' that day _

_It'd gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hall way, well, on my way to my lovin' bed _

_I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said..._

_Our Song is the slammin' screen door,  
sneakin' out late tappin' on your window,  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow cuz it's late and your momma don't know Our Song is the way you laugh,  
the first date, "Man I should kiss her when i get the chance"  
And when I got home 'fore I said 'amen' askin' God if he could play it again..._

He _sooo_ planned this.

I hope you loved reading this chapter the way I loved writing it!


	10. Saving Our Reputations

Right after listening to that song for about a thousand times, I fell asleep. I had a dream. No, it's not about segregation. I can't write one as good as MLK, Jr. But it was some weird dream , I'll tell you that.

_My eyes were shut, and out of nowhere some voice comes on. "Welcome to __**Who Wants To Be A Millionare? **__!" My eyes shot open. Whaddya know? I was on the game show. I looked around to see who was playing. Ah, me. Of course. I looked around to see how much money I have. I only needed one question left to finish the game. "So Alex, it's the last question. Would you like to take the money, or go to the last question?" the host asked. Whatever, this is just a dream. "Yeah, sure," I said, slouching. The crowd went wild._

_"Okay, this question has only 2 choices. It was a requested question by..." the host trailed off. "I don't know... there isn't a name on here," he said, looking at the card weird. He relaxed and asked me,"Are you ready?" I nodded. "Okay, here's the last question: Who would you choose? A: Nate, or B: Dean?" I looked at the host weird, then a person working back stage. She was working with putting up the questions on the screen. She shrugged at me. I looked a bit more closely. It was Mitchie._

_The answer is pretty obvious, so I smiled out in the audience looking for Nate. His face was strained. Next to him was Dean, smiling like an idiot. My family that was sitting right behind them had blank expressions. I was taken back. The host waved his hand in front of me. "Huh?" I asked. "Oh, uh... A: Nate," I answered. "That's my final answer." The host looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked, seriously. I nodded. "Yes," I whispered. "Well, Alex... I'm afraid..." he trailed off again. "That you will not be a millionare," he finished. The crowd screamed and booed. My eyes widened and my mouth instantly dropped. "I- I... What?" I asked. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I guess you should've just taken the money earlier," he apologized. _

I woke up, screaming. Mom's hand was caressing my face. It felt the same whenever I was five and got hurt. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked. I looked around a little bit more. "What? Oh, it was nothing. Just a bad dream," I said. Mom was kneeling beside my bed, Dad was next to her. Justin was standing in the middle of my room, glaring down at me. Max was at the doorframe, rubbing his eyes. "Really? Justin said that you were screaming," Dad said. "Oh, uh... I'll get over it," I said, looking at Justin.

"What was it about, at least?" Max whispered. Even half-asleep he was nosy. "Nothing important. Just colors and loud noises," I answered. "False alarm,"Justin said. "Let's all go back to sleep, please?! It's like 3 in the morning!" I rolled my eyes. Mom stroked my hair. "Alex, if it comes back again, will you promise to tell us what's wrong? We want to help," Mom said, worriedly. "Yes, sure," I said, as everyone was filing out of the room. Justin was in the back. Once everyone was out, Justin walked back in. "What do you want Justin?"I asked, rolling over so I don't have to face him. "You're cheating for real, aren't you? With Dean and Nate?" he asked. "What?" I asked rolling over.

"Your dream, it's... you weren't just screaming. You were yelling,"No! I can't loose!I'm right! I want Nate! Not Dean!" Justin seriously imitated. I rolled over to look at him. "Well, Dean's getting all jealous of me and Nate. He doesn't know we that we're even together. He's already trying to keep me away from him and threatening Nate!" I said, gaining more and more consiousness. "I know, I'm not blind. It's always where they're forced to be with each other. The set. Alex, you have to solve this. Our careers will sink way down low if the press find out, and they're already onto you. " I looked down at the floor. "Just think about it, 'kay?" Justin asked. I nodded, and he walked out of the room.

Justin was right. If we didn't solve this quick, then I'll be known as the tramp. Nate's will end up as some... girlfriend stealer like I'm known as the boyfriend stealer. My relationship with Nate would eventually mess up. The world doesn't want us to be together, or at least Hollywood. Dean would plan something to end our career if we don't stop seeing each other. But that doesn't matter right? My reputation will be shot, but I wouldn't care as long as I have Nate. I'll work at Ben & Jerry's, or McDonalds. But then again, Nate's reputation will go down too... but isn't the whole point of dating for the press is to get people to realize that we'll be together forever? What if they don't realize that? What if they do, but our relationship fails?

If our fans don't realize that we're dating and that's that, I'd loose my rep. I can't bring down my family's reputation, either. They'll be known as 'Alex's little or big brother', or 'Alex's mom; the person who raised her. Dad too. What about the Grey's? If I messed up Nate's reputation, I would mess up Connect 3's. If I messed up Connect 3's, then their show would loose its viewers and their mother and father will loose their jobs, too. And little Frankie. What about his bright, confident future ahead of him?

"I-I have to break up... with Nate," I said to myself, tears close to spilling.

**I am so sorry about this, but this is the end of the chapter. Sorry it's too short, but I had to add a cliffhanger. It's a habit of mine whenever I'm bored. **

**Jenna**


	11. Late

I woke up dreading the rest of the hours of this one day. I threw on my usual type of clothing: dark blue skinny jeans, and a random lime green T-shirt. I slipped on black flats and a dark green jacket. Whatever, I can change in my dressing room for today's shooting. I checked my bracelet/ watch. It was around 7:13 or something. I had 17 minutes to get to the set. I guess that's enough time. I exited my room and noticed that the house was strangely quiet.  
I looked back and saw the front of my bedroom door. On it was a sky-blue post-it note that said,"We've decided to go ahead and let you sleep. You've had a rough night. Besides, you take like 5 minutes just to get ready anyway! -Justin" Aw, how sweet. But I don't have a ride...? I grabbed an apple, ran it under some water, and bit it. I let it hang in my mouth as I grabbed a water bottle and headed for the door. Maybe I could find a taxi, or call Mitchie if she isn't shooting "Mollywood" right now for a ride. "Wait, Alex!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw who called out for me. Perfect timing. "Oh, hey Nate!!!" I exclaim, walking over to him. "Hey, Alex! Your mom said you wouldn't be up for a while, so i thought I would drive you over there. Good publicity, she says. But I honestly think-" Nate started. "Wait, listen. I have to tell you something and it's had me worrying all night," I said. "Oh okay, no wonder you woke up late. Shoot," Nate commented. "Well, Nate. You know we're dating for the press-" I started. "Wait, it's more, right? Or you didn't like the date? Because that sort of was a bad date with all that paparazzi. We could-" Nick interrupted. I reached out for his hand and grabbed it. "No! I loved the date! I wish we could do that again," I said, smiling. "Oh, well you know I could always take you-" Nick interrupted again. I smiled and gave him an annoyed look. "Oh, whoops. Sorry," he apologized. I laughed,"It's alright."

My face became serious again. "Nate, that wish can't come true though," I said, softly. Nate still heard me. "What?" Nate asked, frozen on the spot.  
"The press knows that I'm dating Dean... like, for real," I started. Nick rolled his eyes at the name. "But the press doesn't know what's going on between us. And, to tell the truth, we haven't broken up yet," I said slowly. "It's like out of nowhere 'we' come into the picture. It's like I'm cheating on him..."  
I hesitated and realized. "I... am cheating on him!" I exclaimed. "Yes, but that could change if you just broke up with him. I know you don't like him as much anymore," Nate suggested. "But... it's too late! I mean, there's already stuff going on in the press about us. So the whole world knows about this," I wailed. "Well then tell them that you broke up with him earlier," Nate suggested. "But then they'd think that I'd broken up with him for you. And then your break up with Miley is going to seem very similar to my dilema... and no offence, but... it seems like Miley would agree to make her look like the victim,"  
I explained. Nate frowned. "Maybe Dean would agree with her, too..." Nate thought out loud. I looked down and nodded.

A long silence until I took a deep breath and announced,"I think we should break up." Nate almost jumped. "What? NO!" he said, weakly. "But it's the only way around this! Maybe later... but right now... I don't think I'm strong enough for all of 'this'" I said, my arms flailing. "B-but, I'd help you..." Nate said quietly. I looked at him with the most sorriest eyes that I could do, which was easy at the this particular moment. I could imagine darkness growing behind Nate, his head hung low and hands in his pocket. What I couldn't do was imagine the horrifying blackness engulfing him out of my own sight. But it was going to happen. "Well... why don't you break up with Dean, and then we could get together without the press knowing?" Nate suggested, trying to add a little bit more light. "The press will obviously catch us, and we'd make a full circle. Like I said, give it sometime for me to get it all straight again,  
please?" I said. "Stalkers," Nate whispered, along with other curses. His eyes were watery. Nate looked up at me. "Okay," he agreed finally, caressing my cheek and wiped off one of my own tears. "I will always be into you, Alex," he says. "I have been ever since I hit you with a chair that one time," he said,  
chuckling. "I smiled wide. I moved my hand up to hold his, that was against my cheek. "I'll miss these moments, even after just one date. There's also one thing I'll miss," I said. "let me guess, we've only done that one once too?" Nick asked, stepping closer to me.

Nicks' POV

I stepped closer to her, smirking. Alex moved closer to me also. "Yup only once, but like that one date, it was incredible," she said, eyebrow raised. "Hmm Did it go a little like this?" I say, wrapping my arms around her waist. "And a little something like this," Alex said, as she slid her arm around my neck. I let myself drift closer to her. Our lips met in incredible passion. My grip grew tighter around her, and I groaned as she pressed herself against me. I felt her fingers run through my hair, and her own grasp on me was tight. She moaned as I deepened the kiss. I tested my own self control and broke the kiss.  
"Please, before we go to the set again, promise me something." I said, trying to back up, but she wouldn't let me. "Of course, Nate," she said, her eyes twinkling. She was going to cry soon. "Break up with Dean," I say. She looks up at me, surprised. "If he touches you like I had just now, I won't be sorry for breaking that egotistic, arrogant, insane person we call 'Dean,'" I say. Really, no joke.

Alex giggled. "I wouldn't let him touch the chair I'm sitting in without you breaking his neck," she says smiling. "Of course I'll keep that promise, Nate."  
I smile wide. "Thank you, so much," Nick says. "Any day, Nick," Alex says, smiling as wide as I am. As we let each other go, Alex jumps up and hugs me again.  
"I'll miss you, I love you," she whispers in my ear. "Me too, I love you too," I reply. I gulp,"This is the last time we're goinjg to hold each other like this for a while. Alex rested her head on my shoulder. "I feel empty already," she says playfully. "Until eternity, Alex," I say. She lifts her head and looks at me in the eyes. She smiles, but then something alerts her. "Oh my gosh, we gotta go!" she says, grabbing my hand and leading us out of her house.

As we exit my car she says,"Until eternity, Nate." Our grasped hands finally let go. I watch her take her distance from me, as the paparazzi takes the pictures. My hand felt numb, it wasn't the same. But at least, we were late to the set... together. 


End file.
